Eternia
"Just kidding, I'll get it to you.But, no backstabbing or cheating, okay ?" - Eternia code named Seker "Alright, Let's show them what we are made of....and don't kill them" Eternia, 2 years old "If the creature called death teach me anything, it is to take anything I can within my reach" - Keisha "Shall I grant them the privilege of my touch ?" - Keisha a year and half old Appearance: Eternia appears in a form of a perfect blend of both male and female, In daylight, He appears as a youthful man with a beauty instead of masculinity with purple eyes and white hair, dressed in an intricate white robes. At night, She wears frilly trimming one piece dress while having an alluring proportion combined with her still bewitching purple eyes, which had been robbed of their former DE power, and white hair, in the presence of DE, her eyes returned to red in color Supposedly, outside of his mortal coil, He appears like an Angel in a long robe that covered most of his bodies except a rotting, skeletal hand. In rare occasions where he put down his deep hood-like shroud, He appears like a corpse of a young man with torn cheeks on one side, creating a half gasglow smile. He also possess a pale blue hair from the constant famine and dead yellow eyes with a vertical slit pupils. After the re-emergence, and almost in a permanent female state, she opted to choose an attire that would allow her to camouflage in the snow, that bear resemblance to her male counterpart clothing except the triple buttons and leather boots, she is almost always seen with a "rifle" resembling an old model SVU. Background: (Eternia) a Lilim-born that bore into the world by accident, a disgrace in the face of The Demon Realm royalty and now a servant to The Evil Gods, It was "Seker", her real name is unknown, but it is rumoured to be "Eternia" "Eternia" itself wasn't her given name, instead, it was given by her lover, a human. It began when the lover, of unknown name and unknown life in an unknown village as a child, has always been a curious child, but however always went overboard, and the birth of Eternia is something more as a result of one of his "Pranks". . As a 10 year old, He found a book from his Grandfather's storage, a magician specializing in Exorcism, which is perhaps unusable so that it was stored in the dusty shack. It has become common sense to much of the villagers but the boy didn't think of it as he wasn't too bright. He secretly conducted a ritual for a pact with a demon, but of course, without his knowledge. It was a success, but as it should be in natural way, eventually, He passed out due to spiritual energy shortage. But, Heavens, or Hell, depending on his preferences, seems to have blessed him. It was one of the demon realm royalty he called, a Succubus of pure white wings. Then, he was saved, through unknown means. He was found unconscious in the storage without any evidence to prove himself a practicioner of black magic, but all in all, he was saved, for a cost. He started to hear a sound calling to him from inside of his head, a sound of a young girl. and in his dreams, he is able to see her, a red eyed beauty with hair as pure as snow, called to him. It originally started with a quarrel, but as the boy grew, as the Mind Lilim also matures inside of him, it started to get awkward to keep calling her "You", so, He decided to give her a name "Eternia", which was taken from "Eternal" and "Center", yet still, he was only taking cool-sounding words and put them together. In turn, Eternia demanded his name, which he replied "Fu Strider". Fu then unknowingly carried on his commuting, unaware about the fact that every night, Eternia has been controlling his body to finish business he left behind, be it reconcilliation with his friends or helping on work in the field early in the morning. As time clicks, as his business and reputation grew. He had noticed that the village has been especially worsening, and due to his previous deeds, He was tasked to wander off the world in order to bring back resources with the trust of the entire village. And then, Seker was born not too long after this. As inexperienced as he could be, Fu was caught up in the raid as he walked over a town and bumped into a wounded man and as naive as a young child because he never do anything by himself, protected the wounded man, as it turns out to be a bandit and stabbed him in the back. Eternia was sad, even when she was taken into the underworld of The Abyss, but her yearning for Fu, which she will never get, was taking toll on her. Truthfully, She was already setting her eyes on him ever since they first met up, as a part of the pact and her instinct. This gave her strength as the death match begins, where she obliterated her enemies with similar cause of death and motivation to live into cinders, She was awarded The title of Apostle of Lust for a Wholehearted yearning, but however, The Dark Gods considered her to be a threat and in turn, removed her Demonic energy by draining her blood completely, and it was dark. But, the next time she woke from her hiatus, She looked at a mirror, an image of her lover, her beloved Fu, reflected on it, but when she tried to touch, she still can't find him anywhere She has become one with her lover It was the tale of "Seker", the one with wholehearted yearning for something impossible, which his curse "Curse of Origins" made possible and the lonely Lilim, Eternia's fate is unknown... but Seker was sure, She was happy. Her happiness didn't last long when she realized she had been repeatedly zapping in and out of various ages and timespace, unable to stay long in one place, and her Hedonistic personality left her to have fun with various cultures she had no time to sight-see, so she used that time to learn and give critical comments, unknowingly caused her to be written in history. In one of those timeslips, after she had seen countless kings and good people being slaughtered, she met a certain man wielding two massive great swords, he firstly yelled angrily at her and called her a traitor, tickling her ego, it led her to a quarrel with him and she was lucky he didn't cut her neck off when they got a call to "Regroup" somewhere. Her first impression when she met a woman was "annoying" on the way she gave her orders, even more so when she partnered her with a delusioned boy. She had always wanted to ditch him somewhere and perhaps travel around, and finally did it when he was distracted by the appearance of a Nuclear Mushroom which piqued her interest and studied the lifeform it had created, it was then she was taken to Lavoria by force by that man. She first thinks so little about the residence of the mansion due to the long period of solitude and high collection of Technological and Magical knowledge unsurpassed by anyone. But, one of his "inventions" actually made a mistake, causing a victim reported to be The Machine Enthusiast of the family, Rosalina. It started as a fire of rivalry because of her unwillingness to apologize, but when the first "Moon" appeared, she had turned into a female form once more, it was then her said "victim" found her weakness and caused her to be subvertile for a while, but the boss of her saw this as an opportunity and sent them to a village as a way to see if she would actually say sorry. However, her pride and dishonesty said otherwise and caused a massacre when the man in black was sent to fetch her, and when she decided to use a "Cerberus Anti-matter machine gun" on him, Rosalina came to provide shielding, causing her injury. And for the second and first time in the current life, she cried out of the memory of the past. Her dishonesty turns into an obsessiveness as her complexity in her research has become more technological, when she had noticed the change, it was too late. She had become a father of a twins, even before she had been wed. After nearly accepting a punch through the skull, she had realized what Fu told her. Be happy, even in this life. She re-emerged in reality the last among the remaining part of her previous team, her awakening was not a pleasant one, as she woke up in the midst of snowy radiation field. She was glad to be specializing in ice, however, realizing that she cannot shapeshift to the form of a young man anymore, forcing her to preserve her energy because said wasteland was no home to no creature, even undead mamonos, making it a No Man's Land. Naturally, she was attracted to firearms that strangely littered the frozen land, which she took and repair. It was one of this time she met a human refugee, named Solovey,who introduced her to a community underground- Who survived what appears as a catasthrope caused by a magic formation gone wrong, and understood that she was at the worst part of the "Underground City", and that many mamonos and humans were living together in the impromptu "Demon Realm", as it was to be, Eternia was able to resume her form as Fu-with a price of it being sentient and capable of thinking as a different person,a hefty price she had to pay for her retirement. It was much later when she was able to understand the price, as her talent dictated that she can create countermeasures once she understood the source of the problem, with her already being one of the regular "Creepers", The group of scavengers that looked for food and supplies for the rest of the populace. She also went to The Golden Land after a long period of time of being one of them, using a Magical Air Fighter made from scraps, saying to the people that she will be back one day. (Seker) The being called "Seker" has experienced hell most person has never been seeing, in a life of constant hatred, personification, stealing and betrayal, He had never trusted anyone. When he was born, he found himself in a trash can in a city named Lorden, which was a target of a Famine plague. His parents had gone so far to not have another mouth to feed after they created him. In that sort of environment, only the strongest survives, and as the first step to enter this caste, He, who doesn't even know his own name, gnawed on his own small cheek after being pushed to the edge. The constant pain he had been having has always been a constant reminder for him to not be open at every time, but, by time, it has twisted him beyond what a mortal could compare. He stole, learnt, and traveled like a Marauder, yet his goal is more than a Poet or a Scholar. His wicked intelligence has earned him a constantly growing agenda of enemies. In one of these chases, he snuck into a church for a refuge from the masses that tried to lynch him after he tricked the mayor of the town to sign a contract that would give him a portion of the land, and then, when he rested in one of the aisles, a warm light and brightness touched him, it is when he met an Angel which understands his own predicament and misfortune, he soon began to respect her and have fascination for her. However, as he is always in the way of evil, and The Angel that is naturally in favor of The Order and human, he is soon betrayed and was put into a custody, but rather luckily or foolishly, his fascination turned into obsession as he wanted to be angel as well. He cut his shoulder blades and spread it behind his back, which caused a blood loss that led him to his death. Alas, before the devil could get him to his end of the line, a young woman with black hair and crimson eyes picked him up, asking what he wants to be, which he answered his most pure wish. His shoulder blades now sprouted feathers so bright it reflects sunlight, and now he dons a robe of pure white, anybody who see him would mistake him for a Messenger of Heaven, until they see the grievous wound when his robes starts billowing. As he remembered what the woman said "Everything has a price, and a price needs a reminder." Personality: Even before being betrayed and reborn, Her nature includes a mischievous side that caused distraught, and after her fall, she has only turned into worse. Being the sole alchemical Lilim created by The crafty Goddess Nyx, she was once among the most lustful and sexually driven among the crew, however, upon contact with her superior, and in fact the only person she respected, she had restrained her attitude desperately due to her chagrin to pain. She is naturally always sexually aroused, even with a reversed gender due to her Succubus heritage and gene.However, the only thing that kept her from going into a sexual life is her curiosity of technological civillization, having witnessed that she is no match even in magic to a certain boy in her team, even with DE, she had resorted to MagiTek's ways of combat, and her previous obsession with sex and her previous lover is now shared with the passion for the advance of her own arsenal, which she used to eliminate any "Rags in the dust" she called them. Surprisingly, despite joining The Apostles of Destruction, and into the assault squad with Hecate, noble blood runs still in her veins that only wishes the best of destruction in the most exquisite ways, which in her opponents's favor which always she deemed below standard, only given the treatment a Lilim would give, although in a more sinister way. Abilities: Curse of Origins/Curse of The Architect: Eternia is the bearer of the curse of origins, signifying her unending lust for Fu, She is able to create more and more inventions and sensations for herself, that however, cannot be the same one as before. The Advent of The day of Whiteness/Eloquence:'''His yearning for something earthly and lively conducted a secretive and foul reactions within his life force, as opposed from his counterpart "Hecate" which wishes for destruction, He is able to control the dimensions and space outside of earth, simplified as "Dimensional magic". Even further, the whiteness allowed it's wielder to be able to dance freely as if the unknown is their back of hand, as their place stands still. '''Curse of Clotho/Curse of The Eternal Throne: '''The Apostle of Lust's overwhelming desire could turn the favor of time to herself, Stealing the power of Clotho, The sister of fate. She can bend reality to her own hands. '''Demonic Energy Bending: Her corpse were one of the rarest creation of The Evil Gods. Unlike The Lilims who were producing Demonic Energy at will, Eternia possessed a special method to obtain it, and usage nobody but herself know how to use. Will of Mana: Divine science /Curiosity Manifestation:Without Boundary: The Apostle of Lust who has found the truest source of desire has also found The source of all life energy, called Mana by the common wizards. And in exchange of having roamed on the world for so long he had almost discovered kinds of pleasures, Now the mana drives him, unraveling to him their secrets that nothing is impossible to do in any realm for The vessel that embodies their desire to know beings that used them further, Eternia had realized that the mana that has been following him are breathless, shapeless, as his usage of them has been shapeless also, capable to be wielded with infinite possibilities, including his long-lost demonic energy and spirit energy used in his once devastating magical bombardment. The Never-ending Corridor of Lust: '''The Apostle of Lust's most intense desire is to see mortals being drowned in desires, weakened. at this time, She will strike with unimaginable power, disregarding any pitiful attempts by her enemies to stop her. Armament '''Toolbox of Judgment: This dreaded piece of technology has been serving as an experimental weapon in Eternia's hand for such a long time even the creator had forgotten when he created it, but the time he spent on improving it has turned it into a devastating weapon in a very compact size. It features a small, briefcase-like box the size of a palm and can transform into tools of highly-advanced technology, for a mind as quick and witty as it's creator, wielding it is of no predicament, but proves to be a test tantamount to death for any magician or soldiers that by chance had the chance to touch it. The tools also vary from being an utility utensil to an engine of destruction of various scale and usage. Records from The Dark Tome a Narcissist, I don't have any words better to describe her. She thought she was loved, but really, when I caught that Human soul, He described her as "Annoying". But I held my tongue because I do think having The Demon Realm Royalty as a pawn would be amusing to watch. She didn't even know what she is, a Nightmare and Disgrace, I blew my sides when she tried to claim her birth rights and getting thrown to jail because of it. She is also possessive, another reason why I picked her. Because my son Seker wanted to have a Friend that won't abandon him no matter what, She actually proved to be more useful than what I predicted her would have for her entire unending life. Category:Characters Category:Apostle Series